Memorias de la mansiòn Black
by miakiss
Summary: Los hermanos Black no siempre se llevaron mal, momentos perdidos entre rencores y odios forman parte de las Memorias de la mansiòn Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzos**

Por Miaka Zuster

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place una bella mansión estilo gótico, con bellos relieves y un bello blasón tallado en cantera corona la entrada principal a la opulenta mansión, digna de una estirpe sangre pura como lo es la ancestral familia Black.

Adentrándose la bella casa y dejando de lado lo sombrío de su decoración llegamos al piso superior donde los quejidos y gritos de una mujer llenan el pasillo, el ir y venir de elfos con bandejas de agua flotando tras de ellos, el trajinar de enfermeras y del medimago llenan de curiosidad al pequeño de dos años, quien con sus bellos ojos grises observa todo.

--Una vez màs señora Black… puje un poco màs…--Indica el medimago a la mujer ya agotada por el esfuerzo.

--Ah… ah… ah… agrr…--Una vez màs lleno de aire sus pulmones y soportando la contracción pujo con todas las fuerzas que le restaban.

--Muy bien señora, eso es ya lo tengo…--El medimago tomo entre sus brazos al recién nacido el cual al verse desprotegido del calos brindado por el seno materno deja escapar un fuerte llanto—Es un varón… un varón fuerte y sano.

Las enfermeras se lo llevan para asearlo y después vestirlo y entregárselo al orgulloso padre:

Orión Black

El hombre de largos cabellos negros levanta en brazos a la pequeña criatura.

--Un varòn… todo un Black, tu nombre será Regulus Arcturus Black—Dice con orgullo el hombre para después depositar al pequeño en su cuna entre suaves sabanas de seda y algodón blanco, para después girarse hacia donde esta su esposa, la cual reposa ya entre sabanas limpias y un bello camisón.—Bien hecho Walburga.—Dijo sin màs para después abandonar la habitación.

La mujer sonríe satisfecha y se acomoda un poco màs para dormir, el parir la dejo agotada y sin la màs mínima intención siquiera de ver a su bebe la mujer se queda dormida.

La tranquilidad vuelve a la mansión pero no para el pequeño Sirius el cual se le escabulle al viejo Keacher y con ligeros pasos se encamina hasta la habitación de su madre. Despacio abre la pesada puerta de roble sus ojos grises curiosos se clavan en la cuna que reposa a un lado de la cama de su madre, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerca para observar entre las mantas una figura regordeta y sonrosada con una pelusilla negra coronado la pequeña cabecita.

Así que era por esto que había tanto escándalo, su hermanito ya ha sido entregado.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con otros de igual color, son grandes y expresivos aunque un tanto perdidos, una sonrisa se instala en el rostro del pequeño Sirius, mientras estira su manito para alcanzar la del pequeño, el cual la cierra con fuerza sobre el pequeño dedito.

--Hola…


	2. Chapter 2

**Intermedios**

Por Miaka Fanel

Las palabras sobre como honrar a la familia ahora que ingresa al colegio de magia y hechicería mas prestigiado del Reino Unido iban y venían, Sirius asentía a cada frase poco le importaba sobre los deberes de un sangre limpia y todas esa chorreadas, lo que de verdad llenaba su interés es que podría estar fuera de esa casa varios meses y no tener que soportar esas horas interminables de platica y enseñanza sobre como se debe odiar a los muggles e impuros. Cada palabra dicha por su padre o por su madre le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, mientras que sus ojos ansiosos aun observan la carta que descansa aun sobre el escritorio de su padre, desde donde él esta se puede ver la letra perfecta y estricta en color rojo de la subdirectora…

--Y recuerda Sirius, la pureza de la sangre ante todo y todos--Fue lo último que escucho antes de salir del despacho del señor Black.

Ya afuera se atrevió a ver nuevamente la carta como si aun no lo creyera, esta que explota de felicidad por lo que corriendo escaleras arriba va en busca de su hermano pequeño.

--¡Regulus!—Grita entrando intempestivamente al dormitorio el cual esta vacío, el de ojos grises da media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si preguntándose donde podrá estar el enano.

Su búsqueda lo lleva hasta el jardín donde apenas si son audibles los sollozos queditos que emite uno de los rosales favoritos de su madre, así que con paso decidido se acerca, encontrando detrás de este al verdadero emisor de los sollozos.

--Así que aquí estas…

El chico que se encontraba sentado en el suelo y que mantiene sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho levanta su rostro dejando ver unos ojos de un gris plomo muy hermoso, pero aguaditos en lágrimas.

--¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta sentándose a su lado.

--Nada—Responde esquivando la mirada del mayor el cual sonríe.

--Estas así por lo de esta mañana –Dice mientras observa el chupamirto besar cada rosa con fruición. El pequeño no responde nada solo atina desviar su mirada hacia otro lado—Reg, solo voy al colegio eso no es el fin del mundo, además es al mismo al que tu iras.

--Pero… yo—Regulus se inca frente a Sirius—Te voy a extrañar…--Dice mientras que con su manita acaricia la mejilla del mayor.

--Yo también enano, pero nos vamos a ver en las vacaciones, así que no te pongas triste.—Le sonríe, a lo que el menor responde aventándosele para refugiarse en sus brazos.

--Y si me olvidas…

--No lo voy a hacer, te escribiré cada semana para contarte lo que ha pasado te lo prometo.—Le consuela acariciando la espala y aspirando el suave aroma que desprenden los negros cabellos parecidos a los suyos, disfrutando de esa tarde de verano entre los fragante rosales y el fresco que llega mientras el sol se va ocultando.

***

Las compras en el callejón comercial Diagon fueron tranquilas y muy rápidas, entre libros, túnicas escolares, tintas, plumas y al final una varita; la familia Black comía en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del callejón, las platicas de sus padres aburrían enormemente a Sirius por lo que desvía su atención a Regulus el cual no despegaba la vista del la ventana.

Por un momento le dio miedo ir a Hogwarts y dejar a su hermano rodeado de todo ese odio y discriminación hacia los que son diferentes.

Regulus…

Aun recuerda cuando le vio por primera vez en esa cuna de madera negra y sabanas blancas de algodón, su rostro pequeño de hermosas facciones, de nariz pequeña, mejillas sonrojadas en conjunto con una boca chiquita. Pero lo más impresionante fue la mirada perdida donde los ojos grises enfocaban un punto distante en su rostro dejándolo admirar un cielo nublado en un bello día de otoño, ese es el color de los ojos de Regulus…

Esos que ahora le observan algo sentidos y dolidos por su partida e interrogantes a su escrutinio, Sirius le sonríe en intermedios ya que realmente lo que desea es abrazarle y asegurarle que se olvidaría del colegio hasta que el tuviese la edad necesaria para que entraran juntos.

Pero simplemente no puede…

***

El primero de septiembre llega y Sirius se alista para partir a la estación donde le espera el tren que le llevara a Hogwarts, sus ojos recorren cada rincón de esa habitación la cual no vera por mucho tiempo, los toques en su puerta le distraen por un segundo.

--Adelante…

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Regulus, el cual mantiene oculta gracias a sus negros cabellos, pero lo que no se oculta tras esa hermosa cortina son las lagrimas que nuevamente cae por las mejillas sonrojadas como cuando apenas si era un neonato. Sirius le ve acercarse y le siente al hundir el rostro húmedo en su pecho y los brazos rodearle la cintura.

En intermedios… Así llora Regulus como si temiese que los sollozos ofendieran a su hermano mayor, el cual le estrecha con cariño dejando que las lágrimas humedezcan su camisa la cual está seguro que no secara el dolor.

--Shh shh… no llores más…--Le alza el rostro para fijar su mirada en los cielos llenos de nubarrones.--¿Por qué si lo sigues haciendo no seré capaz de irme?...

Regulus niega mudo, el sabe que entrar al colegio es lo que màs ha deseado su hermano y aunque a el le duela separarse por tanto tiempo de él no sería capaz de retenerle, así que contuvo el llanto y de manera firme seco sus lagrimas y formo una sonrisa escueta.

--Que te vaya bien Siri—Le dice mientras que le mayor regresa la sonrisa.

--Recuerda mi promesa, una carta cada semana…--Sirius se le acerca y la ligera caricia que era para la frente se desvía.

***

Padre e hijo montan en el auto después de haber colocado todo el equipaje en la cajuela, la mujer de aspecto frío y estoico despide a su hijo con un lacónico beso en la frente el cual solo asiente ante las ultimas instrucciones que acompañan al gesto. Su padre le apura a subir pues ya están retrasados, por segundos su mirada se dirige a la ventana de su habitación donde puede ver a su pequeño hermano aun con los deditos en la boca.

Porque su promesa fue sellada en los fríos pero suaves labios de Regulus…


End file.
